50 shades renewed
by Keely0212
Summary: Year's after the roller coast of life for Mr and ey and there two children Theo and Phoebe life is starting to take place for young Theo. Now starting college and now has to chose what he want's to do in his life. Does he chose to be a business man like his father or a journalism like his mother. Or will passion's arise for other desire's.


Blurb:

Year's after the roller-coast of life for Mr and Mrs. Grey and there two children Theo and Phoebe life is starting to take place for young Theo. Now starting college and now has to chose what he want's to do in his life. Does he chose to be a business man like his father or a journalism like his mother. Or will passion's arise for other desire's. Not only will they affect his life but the life of his parent's too.

"Good morning ". Anna hear's Christian mummer in her ear. She groan's and hide's under the cover and while she does she hear's him laughing. I do love that sound. "Still not a morning person are you Anna?"

"No and especially when my kinky husband wakes me up early to play." She wiggles and try to move away but he grab's her by her sides and starts to try and get under the cover. "Christian! What are you doing?".

"Trying to find the 'we aim to please' Anna." He say's while pulling the cover out of her hands so he's under them with her. He smiles as he looms over her and she scowl's at him."I think after having given birth to two amazing children im more of 'I aim to sleep' Anna." His lips then find her's and he kisses once with such softness in it and the pulling back letting out a breath."You are so beautiful ."

She snort's at the comment,"Now i defiantly think your'e thinking of the 'we aim to please Anna', she's long gone with her slim figure-" His lips are back on her's and this time the kiss is more harder and needing. After he kisses the conner of her mouth, "Oh no baby she's not gone, She's inside somewhere. I guess ill have to make her to come out." He bites her neck hard and she moan's in response. She's lost in a feeling she know's to well with Christian, pleasure and pain. But mostly pleasure. Mind blowing pleasure. She use to think that after having Theo and Phoebe, the kinky fuckery would stop, but thank god it hasn't. She feel's his hands roam all over her body as he pushes the cover off of them. Then he quickly comes back down to her mouth and kisses her hard again, not long before his tongue is seeking access to her mouth, which she grant's quickly and pull's him closer. She get's a moan in response and smiles as he kisses her. Before they could get to the good part she's pulled away by the date it say's on the calender. Oh shoot! Today is the first day back for school's and colleges. She quickly jump up and rushes into the bathroom.

"Well clearly the fire's not in the bed. Must be losing my touch." She comes back out the bathroom to see a pouting Christian in the bed. She smiles at him "As much as i would love to have continued, i also remembered what today is. Teddy will be starting college and Phoebe will be starting year 10 in high school." His face drops and he frowns at the bed sheet's.

"Seemed like it was only yesterday that we were all together at the zoo, with Phoebe in the pram with you pushing her and Theo in my arm's, laughing like a bunch of loon's". Oh my fifty. She walk's over to the bed and squeeze in behind him and lay's against his back with her hands around around his stomach hugging him. She feel's his hands squeeze her's tightly before turning his head and smiling at her. "Well you better get your'e fine ass in that shower while i go wake up Phoebe." He get's up out of bed and as he stands he lower's his pj bottoms a little so she can nearly see the good's. She gasp's and rises from the bed and salutes him cheekily. He raises one eye brow while smirking at her before stalking towards her to cup her chin. "Don't take too long otherwise l'll be tempted to lead off from where we started." She then feel's a slap on her behind as he smiles before walking away. She's left out of breath and wanting more. He certainly knows how to push her buttons. She rushes off into the Shower and start's to get ready for her son's big day.

"Do i go in a suite and tie or casual wear?" Theo asks himself as he holds up two completely different outfits in front of his mirror. Today is the day that he will be starting his new life in college. Meeting new people and new teacher's. He doesn't want to look a mess with his parents there that everyone knows. He sighs and throws down the clothes onto his desk and falls back onto his bed, on top of all his clothes he has out to try and pick an outfit from. He closed his eyes and thought about how college could go. It's suppose to be the place where you work on what you want to be but he wasn't to sure what he wanted to do. He was really good at maths and liked to work out problems so he thought he would be like his dad with all the business stuff but, he was also very good at English and like to write up his opinions of the modern world like a journalist, like his mum. He was too busy in school making sure he get's all A* in his subject's that he forgot about what he wanted to do in life. He pick's up his pillows and groan's into it. A knock at his door surprises him and he sit's up.

"Come in." The door open's to see his father step through all dressed up in a suite and tie. He takes one look at Theo and then the clothes that he's laying on.

"You do realise your off to college today? I thought you would have been packed by now." Theo jumps off the clothes and stands to put his hand's in his pocket's of his jean's and looks down.

"Yeah i know dad. I'm all packed i was trying to think of what to wear."

"Well i think it's too hot to wear all them even though you could pull it off." Theo smiles and his dad spot's the two outfits on the desk. He walks over to them and pick's them up."You know you can combine the two together. with this shirt and tie and those jean's you have on. Smart yet casual. Don't think you could pull off a suite like ya old man here."

"There i was thinking mum was the only one with the fashion sense. Your sure you and mum aren't together to hide the fact you haven't come out the closet yet." Christian laughs to himself and hand's over the new outfit to his son.

"Blame your mother, she start's to wear off on you. I've had many year's of experience. Did you know you when me and your mother first met she asked me if i was gay."

"What?" Theo burst's out laughing.

"Yeah she was interviewing me for her school paper. The questions were originally your aunt Katharine's but she was ill. So that's the short story of how me and your'e mother first met."Theo roll's his eyes and shakes his head."I'm glad it was the short version otherwise i would have missed my first year of college."

"Your'e so much like your mum with rolling your eyes. You ought to be careful that sort of thing can get you into trouble with some people." He smirks at his own thought, thinking of all the times Anna did it with him.

"Bring it on dad, i could take you any day. But unfortunately i have to get ready so it will have to be a rain check." Theo punches his shoulder lightly as he walk's into his bathroom.

"Maybe a few more sessions at the gym, maybe then you might have a chance of beating me." Theo laughs from the bathroom and then Christian takes his leave.

After Theo finished in the bathroom he got all his bit's together and grabbed his suite case to head downstairs. He reached the bottom to see his mother standing in the hallway with tear's in her eye's. Oh mum it's not like it's goodbye forever. She rushes over to him and hug's him tight.

"Oh teddy look at you all grown up." She squeezes him tighter and then step's back to look at him.

"Mum you haven't called me that since i was little. Please don't cry im only going off to college." He smiles at her and she returns it.

"I know but you'll always be my little teddy. Why just this morning me and your father where talking about how quickly time has gone. Isn't that right Christian?"

"She's right that and other thing's." Anna quickly scowl's him and he smirks at her.

"Gross! Get a room you guy's."Phoebe say's in horror behind them.

"Oh we use to have one."

"Christian!" Anna quickly cover's his mouth and he lick's her hand. She gasp's in shock which only makes him smile more.

"Ugh! there's a minor in the room! Hey Theo when your gone can i have your'e room?" Phoebe walk's up to him with puppy dog eye's. His face set's in a frown. "No. You go in my room and i find anything out of place im going to come back and trash your's."

"Alright ocd freak! No need to go all control freak on me."

"Just like his father" Anna say's with a put's an arm around her waist and smiles down at her."Indeed. Now we need to get this show on the road. Phoebe are you ready as we'll drop you off at school first."

"Yeah im ready." She say's while grabbing her bag and heading to the car already.

Theo grab's his case but his dad beat's him to it and smiles to him. He takes it to the car while Theo follows him. When there all in the car they head off the drive way and to the first stop. "To think my little girl will be starting her GCSE's and my boy starting college. Pictures have defiantly got to be taken, one for the family album."

"Mum!" Both Phoebe and Theo chime.

"Oh come one picture please!"Plead's with her puppy dog eye's.

"Come on guy's how can you say no to that face your mother is pulling?"Christian say's while looking over to Anna and then eye's back on the road.

"Fine." They both sigh.

Theo look's out the window and his mind goes back to what he was thinking about this morning. Do i chose business or Journalism. I'll be doing both as one of my course choices but which do i chose when my two year's are up?

"So you actually gonna be making any friend's this year Theo?" Phoebe say's while smiling at him. He look's round to her and frown's which she mimic's. "I'll take that as a no."

"Phoebe! I'm sure he will make plenty of friend's in college. He was focusing on his grades to get in. Unlike you i hear your failing maths again your teacher tell's me." Christian scowl's in the mirror at her.

"I'm trying it's just the teacher doesn't like me."

"I'm not surprised with that big mouth of yours." Theo say's while still looking out the window.

"Hey!" Phoebe punches him in the arm and he look's round at her with the look that always scares her."Mum he's looking at me like a psycho again!"

The bickering carry's on between Phoebe and his mum while he block's it out and think's about what his sister said 'Are you actually going to make any friend's this year?'. He was too busy with his school work that he didn't bother to speak to anyone. Even if some tried to talk to him he would ignore them. He always thought of himself more independent person. Now that he has his grades maybe he might try and talk to people. He's pulled back to the real world when his sister open's her car door.

"I'm sorry Theo ok. I didn't mean what i said. Hope you have fun at college and well...I'm gonna miss you." His face drops when he hears them word's. He moves closer to her and hug's her. She freezes for a moment and then hug's him back. As much as she get's on his nerves sometimes he does love her. She's the only sister he has and is gonna miss her too. Phoebe let's go and wipes a tear from her eye and say's goodbye to everyone in the car before shutting the door and there soon away to dropping him off.

"I'm gonna miss her", he mutter's himself.

"She'll miss you to hun but hey you wont have to put up her drama's." They all chuckle at the thought. Theo smiles and look's up the front to see that they are approaching the college gates. Guess this is it. As they find a place to park Theo unbuckles his seatbelt to get out the car as it stop's. He grab's his suit case from the trunk and meet's up with his parent's as they wait for him at the front of the car. As they all walk they notice a man with a clipboard by the side walk. He must be ticking off names as the student's arrive.

"Good morning and welcome. I'm Mr. Green i will be your guide to show you around and talk about how the past student's have gone on to great success from attending this college. Who do we have here...Wait a minuet am i in the company of the great businessman known to the world Mr. Christian Grey?" Christian steps forward and shakes the man's hand.

"Yes that's me, this is my wife Anna Grey." The man shakes her hand too and then looks to Theo."This is my son Theo Grey, he will be enrolling today." The man put's his hand out to Theo and he shakes it.

"Pleasure to meet you folks. I'm suppose to be making people's day but you sir have certainly made mine. I am privileged to have met you and that your son has chosen to attend our college. Now if you'll follow me ill take you to your room so you can drop off your case and then we'll get this show on the road."

They all follow him into the old fashioned building. When they are inside its paced with other student's and there parent's. They follow down corridor's and up a couple stair's till there in the boy's dormitory They quickly stop at a door marked '050' and hand's him a key card. He takes it from him and opened the door. Room looked simple. Not too big and not to small. A single bed and a desk with a computer on it. A couple book shelves and a small kitchen area. Nothing like his room back at be better but i guess it will have to like anyone else is going to be in this room but me.

"So what do you think Theo?" ask's with a smile on his face." Has enough space for you to settle in and work your hardest for your courses. Which reminds me if you'll rest your case here we will look to see what course's your doing and i will show you where they are." Theo rest his case by the bed and they quickly make there way down the stairs to the first room , which they don't enter.

"Dam she must be in the office but this is where the students will learn sex education as this college likes to keep all our student's safe and knowing. I would have introduced you to the teacher who would be teaching this class but unfortunately she's in the office but i can assure you that is excellent and know's what she's teaching. Now if you'll follow me well make our way to the next room which is a compulsory subject that all students take like sex Ed." All of them nod and walk on to the next room. Theo looks around to see that he's in a music room. Smiles appear on Anna and Christian's face when they see a grand piano. Theo looks round to see his father whisper something into his mother's ear and she blushes and swat's at his arm. He roll's his eyes "Do you mind if i have a look around?" He ask's .

"Of course you can I'll tell your parent's about what goes on in this subject while you do." Theo nod's and quickly walk's around to see all the different instruments from violin's to guitar's. But he has to admit the one that stood out was the grand piano. He makes his way over to it and see's a piece of sheet music that read's ' Bach in D minor '. He scan's the music and then looks at the key's then start's to push the key's one by one till there falling into a melody. He losses himself in playing the music that once he stop's playing everyone in the room is clapping. He quickly look's up to see his parent's staring at him in awe. Damn it i must have got carried away and now im the centre of everyone's attention. I hate it when that happens.

"Look's like someone's going to do just fine in the subject." say's smiling to his parent's.

"Just like his father." Anna smiles up at Christian who is stunned.

"Is that 'Bach in D minor'?" He ask's his son.

"Yeah how did you know?" He look's at his father a little stunned as he approaches him.

"I use to play that piece when i couldn't sleep and have...bad night's. But that was before a met your mother. I haven't heard that piece played so well in years." He say's smiling at him.

"Look's like the talent has passed down. Maybe we might be seeing your son play some music show's that we put on for parents to see. Just wonderful. Now if you follow me we will make our way to the business course room and then the Journalism room." Both Anna and Christian look at Theo and then look at each other and smile. These two room's went by quickly. Mostly his father was asking about what they taught and things they should add into the course, the same with his mother when they reached the journalism course room. Only then when they were onto the next room did he see his parent's make a secret bet. No doubt it was what he would chose to peruse after the two years. He sighs and follow's into the next room which is labelled 'art'.

"Teddy!" A high pitch sequel comes from the front of the room. A young woman start's to run up to him and his parent's. His mother embraces her and then so does Christian. Who is she? How does she know my nick name? "God it's been year's since we last met. You don't remember me do you?"

"I'm sorry i cant recall." He shrug's at her.

"Well what if i say 'come on let's go get you a popsicle from '. Do you remember me now?" She smiles at him with her hand's behind her back.

As soon as she said that something clicked in his brain. Those word's he remember's hearing them. He closes his eye's to recall the memory. A young girl holding his hand. She had blonde hair and the prettiest smile he had ever seen. He open's his eyes again to look her straight in the face. "Sophie?" Her smile widen's and he matches her. She quickly run's up to hug him and he hug's her back.

"It's weird to hear you say my name so well. Usually you would call me sooee." She step's back and they both laugh.

"It would appear you know Miss. Taylor our art teacher assistant. She help's Mrs. Watt's with all the work and pre ping the lessons." say's to Theo's parent's. Sophie smiles

"That's right. After school i came here to decide what i wanted to do in life and found out i was a lover of art. So gave me the opportunity to stay on after i finished to help out for experience and now i work here. I help prep the art supplies and help out student's who don't understand the art studies." As Theo can't help but think of her when she was ten year's old and all the times they hung out together. He was brought out of thought when was talking about it being the end of the tour and was waiting for him to follow as he leads them back to the front of the building. He notices Sophie giggling at him. What a lovely sound. He shakes off the thought and waves a he follows and his parent's out. He watches talk to his parent's before he waves goodbye. I guess it's now my turn for goodbye. His parent's turn to him and Christian hand's him over a piece of paper that was given to him by .

"This is your timetable that gave to me to give to you." He hand's it over to Theo.

"Thank's dad." He take's the timetable and look's at it. It say's that lesson's will be starting from this afternoon and his first subject is sex education. Something inside him was a little disappointed that it wasn't art. At least he'll have someone to talk to in college.

"Well we better get going if your lesson's start this afternoon. This place will bring out the best in you Teddy. We're going to miss you so much." His mother start's to tear up and Christian hand's her a tissue. Theo shakes his head and hug's her." I'll miss you to mum but I'll come back in the half terms to see you and make sure Phoebe hasn't gone in my room." They both laugh. He Let's her go and then step's toward's his father. He put's out his hand for a hand shake. Christian takes it and then pull's him in for a hug. They chuckle, "Your going to do us proud son, no matter what you chose to do in life." They do the manly slap's on the back for a few second's.

"It was turning into a lovely emotional talk till you had to do the guy thing." Anna say's while chuckling.

"Hunny were men. We don't do the whole feeling's thing."

"I know, especially when i first got to know you. My you was so stubborn."

"As was you Mrs. Grey." He smirk's at her and she blushes. Theo rolls his eyes and say's his final goodbye one more time before watching them get in the car and drive off. He suddenly feel's so alone and shoves his hand's into his pockets before heading to his first class. When he arrives he notices most people have taken there seat's at the front, talking to each other. A few heads turn,Mostly girls, as he walk's to the back to sit down. _Don't worry girl's its only a fascination with my look's._ They turn back to the front when a woman walk's in. She look's about early 40's, only due to the botox she's had, I'd say she's late early 50's. She has short blonde hair in a bob style and is wearing a short red dress under her white lab coat. Surely they can't allow a teacher to wear something like that in college, especially when its cut low at the breast area. He look's around the room to see most guy's staring at her but he has to admit she pull's it off well and does make her look hot.

"Gooood morning class", the voice purr's. "I am your'e sex Ed teacher . (Irony with the clothes she's wearing). Today i will be just talking to you about what you will be learning over the year and about today's lesson of getting to know you all. So i have a fun name game for us to play. I'll hand out the paper for the game and as i come round I'll ask you your'e name, so i can get a head start." She wink's at the class. _Well she's certainly very lively._ Theo watches her as she walk's round the room, she sway's her hip's on purpose as she walk's and takes long slow strides. As she heads towards him she freezes in her step's and then smiles at him. He doesn't know what to do so he keep's at straight face and places his elbows on the table and then lay's his chin on his hand's." Here you go sugar, and here's a pencil for you to play. What's your'e name boy?" She flutter's her eyelashes at him. Something inside him is warning him that she's fire and not to play her game. But something deeper is telling him to submit. He turns on his full beam smile at her, "I'm Theodore Grey, ."

Her smile widens,"you can call me Elena."


End file.
